StarCraft II unit quotations
This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. As is traditional in Blizzard Entertainment games, units and individuals will often utter gag quotes if clicked on enough times, at times making reference to external sources. These have been linked into the dialogue. Protoss Units Adept Archon Carrier Dark Templar Disruptor (Multiplayer and Liberty Campaign) (Void Campaign and Co-op Missions) The high templar are the most affected by Amon's corruption of the Khala and have to recover their power with much more effort. They return at Harbinger of Oblivion In the Legacy of the Void missions, their quotes focus on their diconnection after having their nerve cords severed. StarCraft 2 - High Templar Quotes|Original Quotes High Templar Quotes - Legacy of the Void|Legacy of the Void Campaign Immortal StarCraft 2 - Beta Immortal Quotes-0 StarCraft 2 - Immortal Quotes Mothership/Mothership Core Phoenix StarCraft 2 - Beta Phoenix Quotes StarCraft 2 - Phoenix Quotes Stalker StarCraft 2 - Beta Stalker Quotes StarCraft 2 - Stalker Quotes Void Ray Oracle Tempest Note: Tempest has an alternative set of quotations, which is used in the Legacy of the Void campaign and Co-op Missions. Zealot Campaign units Aiur zealot The Aiur zealot has the same quote set as a zealot, except for 2 quotes when selected: "We stand unified!" and "Na adan Daelaam." Annihilator Arbiter Ascendant Avenger Blood hunter Centurion Corsair Dark archon Destroyer Dragoon Instigator Mirage Purifier Tempest Scout Sentinel Stone zealot Tal'Darim Mothership Vanguard Heroes Alarak Artanis (Wings of Liberty) Artanis (Legacy of the Void) StarCraft 2 - Artanis Quotes Artanis Quotes - Legacy of the Void Karax Karass Mohandar Selendis Urun Talandar (Fenix) Vorazun Zeratul Terran Units Banshee : The Musical, starring Zec Afron and Corbin Green." *"Please turn off all cell phones, gauss rifles, EMPs, psionic waveform emitters, and plasma-based perdition flamethrowers. Thanks, and have a great flight!" *"What's the vector, Victor? Give me the clearance, Clarence." *"Looks like I picked the wrong day to quit StimPacks..." *"Anyone else know how to fly this thing? No? I'll wing it..." |other= }} Cyclone Ghost (female) The following lines are uttered by female ghosts within multiplayer, if one applies the skin received from Nova Covert Ops. Hellbat Hellion Liberator Marauder Medivac Raven Reaper SCV s?" *"This is your plan!?" *"This is crazy!" *"Oh that's just great..." |confirm= |witty=*"(buzzing fly, splat) Gotcha! (SCV computer's voice) Self-destruct in five...four...three... (pilot) Uh-oh..." *"I can fix anything! (malfunctioning sounds) If this dang thing holds together..." *"(hydraulic sounds) Hear me baby, hold together..." *"Say...ya got a reeeaaal pretty mouth..." *"Oh, my cousin Lester saw a zergling, once..." *"On the CB, they call me Big Drill! (drill sounds)" *"(flips through radio stations) Hey! I wanna hear some FREE ZERG!!!" *"My cow died last night, so I don't need your bull." |other=* "That's a negatory. It's blocked." (when blocked from constructing such as a wall) * "I can't build here." (when unable to construct) * "There's something in the way" (building a command center too close to resources * "This Sucks." (Death) }} Thor Viking Campaign Units Diamondback Firebat Goliath Hercules Medic Science Vessel Spectre Terra-Tron Vulture Warhound Wraith Tauren Marine Scientist Heroes Egon Stetmann Nova (Wings of Liberty) Nova (Nova Covert Ops) Jim Raynor Rory Swann Tychus Findlay (Marine) Tychus Findlay (Odin) Gabriel Tosh Matt Horner (Hyperion Captain) Unused units HERC Zerg Like in the original game, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. s make a fart noise when clicked upon enough times. Corruptors utter a noise that resembles "Yes?" when selected and "What?!" when selected repeatedly. Units Changeling/Marine Changeling/Zealot Neural Parasite Heroes Alexei Stukov Dehaka Niadra Sarah Kerrigan as Infested Queen of Blades (Wings of Liberty) as Deinfested Terran Ghost (Heart of the Swarm) as Terran Queen of Blades (Heart of the Swarm) as Primal Queen of Blades (Heart of the Swarm) as Primal Queen of Blades (Legacy of the Void) as Ascended Xel'naga (Legacy of the Void) StarCraft 2 - Kerrigan Quotes StarCraft 2 - Sarah Kerrigan (Ghost) Quotes StarCraft 2 - Sarah Kerrigan (Queen) Quotes StarCraft 2 - Kerrigan (Primal) Quotes Xel'Naga Kerrigan Quotes - Legacy of the Void Zagara Hybrid Maar References Category:Quotations